La Frustration de Cendrillon
by Angedelanuit101
Summary: Amy a négocié un repas romantique avec Sheldon et compte bien conclure. Serait-ce la fin de sa frustration? One Shot. Sheldon X Amy. SHAMY.


**La frustration de Cendrillon**

**Titre** **:** La frustration de Cendrillon

**Personnage principal** **:** Sheldon Cooper et Amy Farrah Fowler.

**Synopsis :** Amy a négocié un repas romantique avec Sheldon et compte bien conclure. Shamy. One Shot.

**Pourquoi cette fanfiction ?** La frustration sexuelle d'Amy est un thème qui m'amuse grandement dans la série. J'avais très envie d'écrire une fanfiction en prenant l'angle de cette pauvre Amy. Dans ce One Shot, je m'inspire énormément du 6x10, lorsque Amy feint d'être malade afin que Sheldon lui passe de la pommade sur la poitrine.

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas les personnages de cette histoire. J'écris pour le plaisir et non pour l'argent.

**Notes de l'auteur** : N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire ! Les reviews m'encouragent et m'aident à m'améliorer. Bref, elles sont toujours bien reçues, même lorsqu'elles sont négatives ou très courtes. :) Promis, je ne mords pas !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**La frustration de Cendrillon**

Ses longs doigts fins tapotaient nerveusement la table et glissaient fébrilement sur la nappe d'un rose défraichi. Ses yeux parcouraient sans cesse la foule qui pullulait dans ce lieu confiné et tamisé. Les regards des gens convergeaient souvent vers eux, mettant le jeune homme mal à l'aise. Outre le côté embarrassant de la situation – _à savoir se trouver au milieu de couples, dans un nouveau restaurant plein à craquer qui aurait très bien pu proposer des fourchettes à trois dents, le cauchemar de Sheldon_ –, l'attention que ces inconnus leur portaient, le gênait au plus haut point.

_Pourquoi ces macaques ridicules et gloussants les observaient-ils ?_

Sheldon, dubitatif, lança un regard perçant à son rendez-vous. La jeune femme qui lui faisait face arborait un sourire presque plus large que son visage anguleux et ses yeux un peu trop maquillés étincelaient derrière le cadre de ses lunettes strictes. Elle s'était entichée d'une robe fuchsia soyeuse et bouffante, qui lui donnait l'aspect d'un bonbon géant. Aussi, elle avait fait l'effort de mettre des chaussures à talons qui lui donnaient la démarche d'un vélociraptor boiteux.

_Peut-être était-ce à cause de son air gourd que les gens les fixaient ? Ou bien avaient-ils senti leur supériorité intellectuelle ?_

Sheldon pencha légèrement la tête, indécis. Le comportement incongru de ces attardés sociaux le laissait toujours perplexe. Il se mordit la lèvre et regarda de nouveau Amy qui venait d'attraper le menu en tremblant d'excitation. Sheldon nota alors que le diadème qui surmontait les cheveux raides de la jeune femme penchait légèrement sur la droite. _Quelle négligence !_ Il dut réprimer son besoin impérieux de se lever pour le repositionner au sommet de son crâne. A la place, il décida de se plier aux conventions sociales et d'échanger les premiers mots de la soirée :

-Amy, ton diadème penche vers la droite.

Lançant un regard à la table voisine où une femme mimait une couronne de ses mains, tout en désignant de manière peu discrète Amy, il continua :

-Je crois que sa position inconvenable fait parler tout le restaurant.

Sans se départir d'un grand sourire, persuadée que toutes les femmes présentes jalousaient ce magnifique bijou, Amy ajusta correctement cette parure dont elle était si fière.

-Merci Sheldon. Je ne veux pas t'embarrasser en ce soir si important. Je sais que tu as déjà fait de gros efforts pour accepter cette soirée romantique.

Sheldon acquiesça humblement et prit son menu, sans ajouter un mot de plus. Cette soirée était déjà assez déplaisante, pas la peine de rajouter des conversations superflues. En ce moment précis, il n'avait qu'une seule envie : jouer avec ses trains électriques. Mais les conventions sociales inhérentes à la vie de couple l'en empêchaient, une fois de plus.

Amy, de son côté, trépignait sur son siège et lui lançait des regards enflammés et pleins d'espoir. _Ce soir était le grand soir_. Après des mois et même, des années de stagnation, elle comptait enfin faire progresser de manière radicale leur relation platonique. Elle avait tout prévu, tout calculé pour que cet étalon tombe enfin dans ses bras – _et accessoirement son lit_ –. Son excitation était renforcée par le fait que sa brosse à dent électrique avait rendu l'âme trois jours auparavant.

_Son corps tout entier n'attendait qu'un remplaçant à cet instrument vibrant_.

Emoustillée à la pensée de ce qu'ils allaient peut-être faire ce soir – _si tout se passait bien_ –, Amy se mordit la lèvre et rougit. Elle leva le menu à hauteur de son visage, afin de cacher les émotions qui pulsaient violemment son sang dans ses joues.

Elle voyait à peine le menu sous ses yeux, perdue dans ses pensées et son désir. Depuis leur dernière soirée chez Howard et le geste déplacé de Sheldon qui lui avait frappé les fesses après avoir trop bu, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se repasser mentalement cette scène en boucle. Son postérieur conservait toujours la sensation de la paume sèche et chaude de Sheldon, comme si elle avait laissé à jamais une empreinte incandescente sur sa peau. A ce moment précis, elle avait réalisé que Penny, sa meilleure amie, avait raison sur un point, malgré son manque évident d'éducation.

_L'alcool était un ami._

Lorsque Sheldon était saoul, il se lâchait complètement et devenait presque... coquin. Amy avait alors aussitôt négocié avec lui afin qu'ils programment cette soirée dans leur agenda. En échange de ce repas romantique imprévu, Amy avait promis d'accompagner Sheldon à la prochaine convention _Star Wars_ et de se déguiser en _Wookie_ – _une bête velue fictive qui ne savait que grogner_ –. Avec une moue désapprobatrice, Amy se souvint de la remarque pseudo-humoristique de Penny et de son rire moqueur, lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé les termes du marché : « _Il a vu la fourrure qui couvre tes jambes pour te proposer ce costume ?_ ».

La jeune femme renifla avec dédain. De toute manière, pour ce soir, elle avait fait l'effort de s'épiler les jambes et _même_ les dessous de bras. Elle était prête à recevoir les caresses de son irrésistible génie, partout sur son corps doux et soigneusement parfumé avec une pommade anti-vergetures. Une fois qu'il serait un peu ivre, il l'embrasserait, la renverserait sur le lit, enlèverait le magnifique soutien-gorge qu'elle avait récupéré de sa grand-mère et… Soudain, trois petit martellements firent trembler la table et la sortirent de ses pensées :

-Amy ?

Trois nouveaux coups discrets sur la table. Amy baissa sa carte et lança un regard étonné et perdu à Sheldon qui répéta :

-Amy ?

Le jeune homme détourna les yeux et finit son rituel par trois nouveaux coups sur la table :

-Amy ?

Raclant sa gorge serrée par l'excitation, elle répondit d'une voix rauque et légèrement haletante :

-Oui ?

Sheldon montra du doigt un homme planté à côté de lui, en haussant un sourcil :

-Ca fait une minute et trente-huit secondes que ce serveur souhaite connaître ta commande.

Amy battit plusieurs fois des paupières et remarqua enfin l'homme tout habillé de noir, muni d'un calepin, à l'air pompeux mais affable, qui la fixait avec insistance. Rougissant de plus belle, elle lança un regard paniqué au menu qu'elle n'avait qu'à peine effleuré des yeux et répondit d'une voix hésitante et empressée :

-Le menu… euh… Le menu avec le saumon.

Toussotant légèrement et reprenant un peu d'assurance, elle ajouta aussitôt d'une voix plus grave, pendant que le serveur notait sa commande :

-Et du vin rouge. Beaucoup de vin. Le plus fort. A quatorze degrés, minimum.

Sheldon releva la tête avec indignation et objecta aussitôt :

-Tu n'es pas avec Penny et ses tendances destructrices et tu ne te trouves pas à la messe ! Pourquoi prendre du vin ?

Amy entrouvrit la bouche, déstabilisée par la réaction de Sheldon, et parcourut rapidement des yeux la salle bondée, cherchant une réponse appropriée, une excuse, une échappatoire. Puis, avec empressement, en ultime recours, abandonnant le peu de dignité qui lui restait, elle s'exclama :

-J'accepte de suivre les tutoriaux sur les grognements des Wookies si tu prends du vin !

Sheldon se pinça les lèvres, pensif, puis finit par opiner calmement :

-Ca me paraît juste. Marché conclu.

Le serveur, légèrement troublé par cette étrange scène, ne demanda pas son reste et s'éloigna. Sheldon, perplexe, remarqua que le menu entre les mains d'Amy était tout froissé et ressemblait désormais à un torchon. Cette fille ne savait pas vraiment se tenir en public.

_Sans doute l'influence de Penny._

Il soupira et retourna à ses considérations sur les trains, un vague sourire flottant sur son visage. Il se représentait avec précision chaque wagon, chaque rouage, chaque détail. Le serveur revint rapidement avec une bouteille de vin rouge et voulut servir Amy. Le refus de celle-ci sortit Sheldon de ses pensées. Les sourcils arqués en une moue dubitative, il s'étonna :

-Tu commandes du vin et n'en prends pas ? Et notre marché ?

Avec un grand sourire, la jeune femme lui répondit calmement :

-Le marché voulait que tu boives du vin. Je n'ai jamais parlé de moi.

Sheldon voulut rajouter quelque chose, mais, se souvenant parfaitement des dires d'Amy, il dut s'admettre vaincu. Il croisa les bras et se renfrogna à l'idée de boire de l'alcool : il n'était pas un de ces délurés qui se saoulaient à n'importe quelle occasion. Cependant, il se consola à l'idée que sa petite-amie serait un parfait _Wookie_ et prit le verre que le serveur venait de remplir, pour goûter ce breuvage satanique.

Ses lèvres effleurèrent le liquide bordeaux et s'entrouvrirent pour le boire. Il grimaça légèrement en sentant l'alcool brûler sa gorge et un goût terreux envahir sa bouche. Il lança un regard plein de reproches à Amy. Cette dernière le fixait avec démence, un sourire effrayant dévoilant ses dents allongées, et acquiesçait lentement, comme si elle approuvait chaque gorgée qu'il prenait.

_Elle était effrayante._

Malgré son manque certain de subtilité, Sheldon sentait bien que le comportement de sa petite-amie était inhabituel et très étrange. D'une part, parce qu'il avait beau observer les autres tables et qu'il ne voyait aucune femme dévisager son compagnon avec un tel acharnement. D'autre part, parce qu'il avait remarqué qu'Amy froissait toujours frénétiquement son menu entre ses doigts secs. Il n'était pas dupe. Il se doutait qu'elle espérait encore quelque chose de lui.

_Cette femme se comportait comme un animal et ne pensait qu'au coït._

_Presque pire que Penny_, pesta-t-il en lui-même. Il devait être maudit pour avoir rencontré une femme aussi possessive et obsédée qu'Amy. Il était d'ailleurs persuadé que, si la jeune femme avait été un babouin, ses fesses seraient rouges et gonflées en ce moment-même, prêtes pour la copulation. Mais il ne pouvait concevoir l'idée d'être intime avec elle. Après tout, la cavité vaginale d'une femme était un véritable nid à bactéries.

_Qui mettrait volontairement un appendice quelconque là-dedans ?_

Il finit d'un trait son verre, se disant qu'il puiserait dans l'alcool le courage de repousser sa petite-amie en chaleur, puis se resservit aussitôt, sous le regard émerveillé d'Amy.

De son côté, la jeune femme jubilait intérieurement et poussait des couinements à peine perceptibles. _Son plan fonctionnait_ _!_ Ses mains tremblaient et son cœur battait à toute allure. Elle sentit à peine le menu se déchirer entre ses doigts repliés en griffes. Transportée de joie, elle tenta d'amorcer une conversation :

-Comment se passent tes recherches ?

Avant qu'il ne réponde, le serveur leur apporta leur entrée. Lorsque l'homme eut tourné les talons, après leur avoir souhaité bon appétit, Sheldon répondit d'une voix égale :

-Très bien. Je ne désespère pas de réellement trouver une méthode pour synthétiser un nouvel élément super-lourd stable.

Voyant l'aspect peu ragoûtant de son entrée, il reprit une longue gorgée de vin avant d'oser prendre une bouchée. Il était déstabilisant pour lui d'être ici, à manger un repas inadéquat. Effectivement, aujourd'hui, c'était mardi, à savoir le jour de la nourriture _thaïlandaise_. Manger comme un barbare, un plat non-thaïlandais, dans un endroit inconnu allait sans aucun doute le rendre malade. Il soupira un peu, ayant l'impression qu'une tornade avait détruit toute sa routine quotidienne, balayant son univers balisé et civilisé. Amy, sans le quitter des yeux, lui répondit avec un grand sourire :

-Je suis sûre que tu finiras par trouver. Il faut toujours persévérer.

Elle goûta son entrée composée de croquettes de crevettes, puis enchaina :

-Comment est ton plat ?

Sheldon posa ses couverts et secoua la tête, les sourcils froncés :

-Pas assez thaïlandais.

Amy se mordit la lèvre inférieure et attrapa la bouteille de vin pour resservir le jeune homme :

-Avec du vin, ça passera mieux.

Sheldon haussa les épaules, la laissa faire puis but quelques gorgées, avant d'oser goûter son risotto qui ressemblait plus au vomi du cuisinier qu'à un véritable plat. Sa tête commençait un peu à tourner et son sang bourdonnait dans ses oreilles. Il porta sa fourchette à sa bouche et palpa de sa langue l'amas gluant.

_Le goût n'était pas désagréable. _

Il lança un regard satisfait à Amy qui lui sembla soudainement particulièrement belle et rayonnante. Elle lui faisait penser à _Cendrillon_, le personnage d'un célèbre dessin animé qu'il avait vu avec sa sœur jumelle, quand ils étaient tous les deux petits. En le mettant devant la télé, sa mère avait voulu le punir d'avoir essayé d'inventer une machine capable de tuer le chien du voisin. Il sourit malgré lui à sa petite-amie et poursuivit son repas. Il l'entendit vaguement parler de son boulot, des singes qu'elle contaminait avec toutes sortes de virus ou qu'elle conditionnait à fumer ou à se droguer, mais n'arriva pas vraiment à se concentrer sur ses paroles.

_Il se sentait tout engourdi._

Il finit son plat sans s'en rendre compte et remarqua à peine qu'Amy avait de nouveau rempli son verre. Il but encore une lampée de vin, ne sentant même plus l'alcool ou le goût terreux qui l'avait repoussé au premier abord. Sa vue se troublait légèrement et ses joues étaient brulantes. Il vit un bras passer devant lui et un plat à l'aspect délicieux se poser sur la table. Machinalement, il se mit à manger le contenu de l'assiette, tout en acquiesçant vaguement à tout ce que disait Amy.

-… Et là, j'ai tué ce singe. Juste par vengeance, car il avait osé me jeter ses excréments au visage et que…

Il se sentait si bien, comme si toutes ses terreurs, ses théories, ses programmes, ses plans avaient été effacés de son esprit. Il se sentait libre. _Désinhibé_. Il releva des yeux légèrement vitreux vers sa petite-amie qui venait de terminer le long récit de la mise à mort de cette fripouille de singe scatophile. Il l'admira un instant, sans rien dire, puis, en souriant, assis de travers sur sa chaise, il s'exclama d'une voix nasillarde :

-Tu es belle, femme ! Reprends-moi du vin !

Le cœur d'Amy manqua un battement à ce compliment gorgé d'alcool et se mit à galoper dans sa poitrine. Le souffle lui manquait tant elle haletait de plaisir. Elle appela aussitôt le serveur et lui demanda avec empressement une nouvelle bouteille de vin. Elle avait la gorge tellement serrée d'excitation qu'elle se sentait incapable de finir son plat ou d'entamer son dessert.

_De toute manière le seul dessert qu'elle désirait était assis devant elle._

Le vin arriva rapidement. Amy s'empara en tremblant de ce Graal et versa le liquide sacré dans le verre de Sheldon qui l'attrapa d'emblée pour le porter à ses lèvres bleutées. Il posa son verre puis éclata de rire, sans raison et manqua de tomber de sa chaise. Il aspirait l'air de manière saccadée, faisant un bruit étrange et haché. Il tenta de reprendre son sérieux pour expliquer sa soudaine hilarité et balbutia, tout en pleurant de rire :

-D… Dans Chew… Chewbacca, le « Chew » fait un peu… « Tchou-Tchou », comme le bruit d'un train !

L'éminent docteur repartit de nouveau dans un éclat de rire un peu plus bruyant, puis finit son verre avant de se resservir et de renverser la moitié à côté. Les yeux d'Amy luisaient d'impatience et de désir : _son plan fonctionnait à merveille_. Elle fixait les lèvres mauves de son compagnon, tachées de vin, et les séduisants postillons qu'il envoyait à chaque hoquet d'hilarité. Elle sentait une chaleur étrange se répandre dans son entrejambe et son sang battre violemment dans ses tempes.

Elle allait enfin pouvoir envoyer à sa mère, à ses amies et à ses anciens camarades de classe la lettre qu'elle avait écrite quelques années auparavant, annonçant qu'elle était désormais sexuellement active. Elle leur prouverait ce soir qu'elle pouvait aussi subir les ardeurs d'un homme magnifique et parfait.

La voix trainante de Sheldon la sortit brusquement de ses pensées et elle remarqua avec horreur qu'il balbutiait des paroles totalement déplacées, debout sur sa chaise, à l'adresse de tous les autres couples présents.

-Chers bougres décérébrés ! Je vous souhaite de bons coïts même si Jésus qui nous offre son sang dans ce verre, trouve que c'est mal. Vous irez en Enfer si vous n'êtes pas mariés.

Avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir, plusieurs serveurs s'étaient déjà emparés de Sheldon qui se débattait en couinant :

-Lâchez-moi, bande d'ingrats ignares ! Je suis le célèbre docteur Sheldon Lee Cooper ! J'ai neuf amis ! Neuf ! Car Wolowitz ne compte pas ! Ils vous feront la peau s'ils apprennent que vous m'avez touché !

Ils le firent descendre de force et l'emmenèrent plus loin, le soulevant comme un fétu de paille, sous le murmure inquiet et outré des autres clients. Amy se leva lentement de sa chaise, soudainement refroidie, les bras ballants, mortifiée. Elle sentait tous les regards tournés vers elle. Soudainement, elle se sentait ridicule avec sa robe bouffante, son diadème étincelant et ses horribles chaussures. Les larmes aux yeux, elle baissa la tête et tenta de marcher dignement pour rejoindre son petit-ami qu'elle entendait crier, à l'entrée du restaurant.

_Elle ne se tordit que trois fois les chevilles._

Elle régla rapidement la note auprès des serveurs furibonds et leur laissa un bon pourboire pour s'excuser. Puis, aussi vite que ses échasses le lui permettaient, elle se précipita vers la sortie. Arrivée devant le restaurant, elle trouva Sheldon à quelques pas d'elle, sur le trottoir, appuyé contre une voiture. Son veston à carreaux était tout froissé et ses cheveux étaient en bataille. Il semblait incapable de se tenir droit.

Amy sentit une profonde douleur percer sa poitrine et une vague de désespoir l'envahir. Tous ses plans, ses rêves, ses désirs s'évanouissaient une fois de plus. Une horrible frustration l'assaillit et lui retourna les entrailles. Des larmes coulèrent en silence sur ses joues. De toute manière, elle devait s'y faire : _Howard et Rajesh allaient conclure avant eux._ Même ses singes de laboratoire avaient une vie sexuelle plus remplie qu'elle. Amy se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas éclater en sanglots.

_Sa fichue brosse à dent était en panne, en plus._

Elle s'approcha en trébuchant de son petit-ami qui s'agrippait à un rétroviseur pour ne pas s'écrouler sur le trottoir. Sa cheville se tordit une fois de plus. Furieuse et consternée, elle enleva ses chaussures et les jeta à sur le trottoir en poussant un cri de rage. A pieds nus, elle parcourut les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de Sheldon et tenta vigoureusement de le relever. Le jeune homme s'affala aussitôt dans ses bras, manquant de la faire tomber. Puis, il se dégagea un peu de son étreinte et observa son triste visage baigné de larmes. Sheldon fronça les sourcils et passa maladroitement ses longs doigts sur ses joues :

-Cendrillon, ne pleure pas. Je t'aime.

Tétanisée, Amy respira son haleine chargée d'alcool et sentit avec étonnement et plaisir les lèvres chaudes et humides de Sheldon se presser contre les siennes. Les mains de la jeune femme s'emparèrent brusquement de ce visage tant désiré et le plaquèrent contre le sien. Son corps s'arqua pour mieux se coller contre celui de l'homme de sa vie. Toutes les fibres de son être voulaient se fondre avec les siennes. Dans son ventre, des milliers de papillon s'embrasaient et sa tête tournait, comme si l'alcool contenu dans le souffle de Sheldon l'avait réellement enivrée. La chaleur incendiait tous ses membres et la faisait trembler violemment. Elle frissonna en sentant les mains du génie glisser dans son dos et toucher ses fesses. Elle glissa timidement sa langue entre les lèvres du jeune docteur et agrippa ses cheveux courts. Elle le sentit haleter et trembler contre elle.

_S'ils n'avaient pas été en rue, elle l'aurait déshabillé sur le champ et aurait abusé physiquement de son splendide corps._

Brusquement, Sheldon la repoussa et la regarda avec effroi, visiblement perturbé et livide. Il eut un hoquet étrange et vomit violemment une mélasse d'un rouge sombre. Amy, pantelante, un grand sourire aux lèvres, ne réagit même pas. Elle vacillait, plantée au milieu de ce trottoir, la tête dans les étoiles. Elle porta délicatement sa main à sa bouche : ils avaient partagé un véritable baiser.

_C'était un conte de fée._

Amy, entendant à peine les rots et les projections de vomi de son petit-ami, se mit à tournoyer sur place, faisant virevolter sa robe, sous le regard intrigué des badauds. La nuit n'avait jamais été aussi belle et étoilée. De son côté, Sheldon, de nouveau appuyé contre la voiture, pestait intérieurement, tout en vidant son estomac sur les pavés.

_Il n'aurait pas été malade s'il avait mangé thaïlandais comme tous les mardis…_

_Fin._

* * *

_Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu cette fanfiction. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu. J'ai pris énormément de plaisir à l'écrire, en tout cas._

_Je m'excuse d'avance s'il reste des coquilles dans ce texte : il est parfois difficile de repérer ses propres fautes !_

_Enfin, n'hésitez pas à commenter, ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir ! :)_


End file.
